Digimon Origins
by Sciencegal
Summary: The borders between the Digital World and the Real World are colliding. The cause of the destruction awaits complete annihilation of his kingdom. Only one thing stands in the way: a prophecy old as time and eight children destined to save both worlds, but is it enough?
1. Next Stop: The Digital World

**A/N:**** My first Digimon fanfic. This is my **_**third**_** fandom I've joined. I have a history with Harry Potter fanfiction before my FFN days. This is also a collab (sorta). I call it a collab because I'm writing it with Google Docs while my little sister watches, edits, reads aloud, and adds in lines when she thinks of them. It makes for a good beta session and Tiffany loves Digimon as much as I do. We even created the characters jointly! I've never written for Digimon before, so I'm a little nervous about it. This is going to be written like an episode per chapter and the joint fic equaling a season. It's set before Digimon Adventure 1 and based off the original digidestined who sealed away Apocalymon according to what Gennai told Tai and the gang in Adventure 1.**

**Edited:**** Added a paragraph, fixed lacking description, and typos.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Digimon franchise or any familiar names from the Digimon television show. All digidestined children are created by my sister and I. A few of their digimon's digivolutions belong to me as well, but the rest are owned by the creators of Digimon and can be found with a quick Google search (my secret XD). The plot is mostly mine, though it is based on a plot device brought up in Digimon Adventure 1 as stated above. This was written in a homage to my childhood when I first fell in love with Digimon Adventure 1 and 2. Though Tamers and Frontier were good in their own right, I always loved the original. I will not even began to divulge my feelings on Data Squad (Savers) or Hunters (Xros Wars). It may not be appropriate. Please enjoy the adventure!**

* * *

**Episode 1: Next stop, the Digital World**

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

Willow Bryant didn't even open her eyes. Her hand blindly began its search for the alarm that was interrupting her wonderful dream of winning the softball championship. She pounded the nightstand until she found the cursed object and welcomed the silence that followed. "Five more minutes..." She mumbled, groggily, before falling back to sleep.

"Oh, Willow," An annoying voice sang through the silence. "You better wake up or you'll have a nice cold shower!"

There was no response from the mound of blankets except a low unintelligible growl.

"You should really get up," Another voice said without humor, "It's already seven o'clock."

Eyes shot open in horror. "What?" She yanked her blanket off just as she was drowned with a shower of ice cold water that froze her to the bone. "I'm up, you jerks! I hate you both!" Willow found herself wondering why the world cursed her with siblings. She glared at her older brothers.

"Hey, I did warn you. Jeff was the one with the bucket." The younger of the two said with his hands raised innocently.

Willow launched off the bed and punched Jeffrey. "Out! Both of you!" She stood there, furiously pointing towards the door and shaking in her soaked pajamas.

"I think you broke my nose!" Jeffrey cried out as he held the throbbing injury.

"I think that's our cue to leave," The younger took Jeffrey's hand and the two left the room.

Willow walked over to the mirror and brushed out her short, boyish dark brown hair. She didn't look like a girl and, most of the time, she preferred it that way. Not many would underestimate her this way. They wouldn't think she was just some weak little girl. No, she could tough it out with the best of the boys in her class. She pulled an old hockey jersey over her head and slipped in a pair of baggy jeans. Fingerless gloves reached over her elbows and she finished off her look with sneakers, elbow pads, and knee pads. Her New York Mets cap shadowed the brown eyes of her reflection.

Thirty minutes later, Willow finally flew out of the house with a slice of toast held in her mouth. Her in-line skates skidded against the ground as she turned towards the Middle School. She was so late. Again. At this rate, Mr. Jacobs would give her detention for the rest of her life. _It's all Jeff's fault_, she thought, viciously. She almost wished Micah wasn't off to college. The eldest of her three brothers was everything she wanted to be. He would have given her a ride to school. _Stupid Jeff._ He had a car too, but who does he allow in it? Not his little sister, that's for sure. If only she could have her own car. _Yeah, a thirteen-year-old with a car. Wishful thinking there, Will._

A shadow zipped past in her peripheral. She whirled around. It was probably nothing; maybe a stray cat or something. It looked like some kind of monster... _Great, now I'm seeing things._ She huffed at her imagination's cruel joke. If she didn't hurry, school would start without her. She glanced at her watch in dismay. _Lost another five minutes for being a wimp._ She forced out a breath of air through her teeth and picked up speed. She still had another mile to go just to get to the subway. If she didn't hurry, she _would_ be late. Though if she was true to herself, she knew she already was. There was no way she was getting to class on time now.

_There it was again!_ She caught the only the tail-ends of the dark figure. Her eyes scanned her surroundings in a frenzy of dark emotions. She wasn't watching where she was going. The world seemed to shimmer and tilt before her. She let out a small scream as she toppled over. The ground came up to greet her and gravel cut into the skin of her hands and one knee. She shook as she pushed herself up. Suddenly, she was so very cold. _In June_. She couldn't understand the shiver of fear gripping her. She just had to get away from it.  
Willow made it to her feet in a hurry and pushed her skates to their highest speed. She zoomed the last few feet to the subway's tunnel opening. She didn't even slow down as she grabbed the railing and rode it down into the tunnels. Her fare was in her hand when she reached her first road-block: the ticket gate. It didn't slow her down by much. She tossed the cash to the next in line to pay for her and jumped the gate. As she rounded back, the man had her ticket in hand. She grabbed it and made for the trains. "Thanks, sir!" She yelled back over her shoulder.

The dark feeling grew as she reached her train. She hesitated only for a second. _You're a coward now, Will? I thought nothing scares you._ She was being stupid. There was no such thing as monsters. She must have had too much of Jeremiah's cooking. The younger of her brothers always had a knack for foul foods. _Yeah, that's it_. She hopped into her train car with a laugh at her expense.

The car was empty. _Odd..._ It was morning rush hour. The subway was always full of people vying to get to their destinations in time. It was _never_ empty. _Don't start this again._ Willow sighed as she took her choice of seating. A whole train car to herself? It was a dream come true. Definitely nothing she should worry about. No, she was fine. She laid back in her seat and turned her music on. Her foot bounced to her favorite song as her eyes closed. Now to wait for her stop.

The chorus was in full swing when static came through her speakers. Her eyes blinked open in annoyance. _No way!_ Her music player was brand new! It couldn't be glitching! She fiddled with the player, hoping to get the music to come in clearer. She held it up while looking for a better signal.

"_Stay away!"_

The music player dropped out of her hand and smashed on the ground in her shock. There was no more sound. Her headphones were no longer connected to the player. Her breath was still caught in her throat, right next to where her heart pounded. _The voice had come from her music player! _She tried to catch her breath as she moved to retrieve her player. _No, that's ridiculous. It was probably just part of the broadcast. _She nodded her head, firmly. That's what it was. She wasn't going crazy.

That's when the lights blinked off. She jumped to her feet when the train car stopped moving. "Hey, this is no time to take a coffee break! I have a class to get to!" She banged on the door where she guessed the lazy conductor was lounging in on the other side. "Are you listening to me?" She kicked the door in anger. There wasn't much left she could do. She was going to miss first period.

She slumped back against the door. This could be a good thing. She wasn't exactly a fan of school, anyway. Maybe if she got the train conductor to sign a slip explaining technical difficulties, she could get an excused absence. That would look better on her record, at least. It was better than the alternative. Detention tended to only get her into more trouble. The other troublemakers just had to make her sound weak. She was far from weak.

A mechanical moan vibrated the train car, causing Willow to jump to her feet in surprise. She glanced around herself and noticed the light streaming into the windows for the first time. It looked like sunlight, but she was underground. Her curiosity got the best of her and she walked over to the window and stared out at death. She barely had time to dash to the side as a large fist crashed into the side of her train car. "What the heck?" She hollered as her leg was caught in a tight fist. She quickly found herself flying out of the car and dangling from too many feet in the air. "Let me down, you creep!"

"What are you?" A beastly voice groaned out. "A useless pile of bones and flesh with no attributes? You are the only defender of your world? Pitiful creature."

"Pitiful? Pitiful? I'll show you 'pitiful'!" Willow fought the air around her, hoping to make contact with _something_. Her New York Mets baseball cap slipped off the top of her head. She quickly made a snatch for it, but missed. "Let me down!"

The beast didn't _set_ her down. Instead, it slammed her into the ground with such power, she only felt a moment of pain before there was nothing...

* * *

The first thing Willow was aware of when waking up was how much the action _hurt_. Maybe she shouldn't wake up. Just five more minutes of painless dreams. She wasn't scared of the pain. No, she was scared of _nothing_. She probably was just tired... _Oh, who would believe that?_ She groaned as she opened her eyes. As her vision focused, her eyes widened. "Well, you're not in Kansas anymore, Will." She whispered aloud.

It was some kind of dungeon. There were cages everywhere around her, but that wasn't what caught her attention. Only five feet in front of her were two..._monsters_. They looked like some kind of rabbit that walked on two legs. The dark cave offered little light, but they looked to be the only ones in the way of her freedom. She could make it past them. She was planning how she would do so, when her thoughts were interrupted.  
"What's Kansas?" A small voice asked from her right.

Willow turned towards the voice. Another monster? This creature was small and red. It was shaped like the sun with a flame flickering at a point on its head. This flame was where the light was coming from. _I'm not scared... I must still be dreaming... Oh no! I'll miss my stop!_ "And my name's not 'Will'."

"No, I'm Will." _I'm talking to it. Why am I _talking_ to it?_

"Hello, Will! My name is Sunmon!" The little creature floated around in its cage with glee. "Why were you talking to yourself, Will?"

"I... What are you?" She might as well play along with the illusion. Maybe she'll wake up soon.

"I'm a digital monster. Digimon for short." Sunmon danced in the air some more. "It's great to meet new friends! Those gazimon are no fun at all! All they want to do is play mean games! But I don't let it bother me. If they get too close, I can just shoot them away with Starlight!"

"Keep quiet back there!" One of what must be the gazimon shouted back.

"Just...where am I?" Willow sighed as she slowly sat up.

"You don't know? This is the Digital World! You must have really hit your head, because everybody knows that." Sunmon hovered next to the bars as it watched her. "What kind of digimon are you, anyway? You look strange..."

"I'm not a digimon! I'm a human being!" _Great. Now I'm arguing with it._ Her dad always said she would go crazy one day with all the hits to the head.

"I said be quiet!" One of the gazimon walked over to them. Willow noticed just how mischievous the little monster looked.

"Don't bring that smell over here! I don't have hands to cover my nose, you know." Sunmom's eyes held its laughter.

Willow tried to hold back her own laughter, but it eventually burst out. "You don't seem to have a nose either!" She said between laughs. _Oh, great. Now I'm hysterical!_  
Sunmon giggled, but the gazimon was _not_ amused. It narrowed its eyes at the spunky little digimon. "You think you're so funny, right? Electric Stun Blast!" The weird digimon creature seemed to barf out a black gas that caught Sunmon in his cage. The little digimon dropped out of the air and landed, silent, on the ground.

"Hey, what did you do to him?" Willow yelled. She jumped to her feet and landed a hard punch to the gazimon's cheek. She felt better when the gazimon fell back and was left staring up at her from the ground. "You didn't expect someone would fight back, did you, ya little weasel? Maybe next time, you'll know better to pick on someone your own size!"

"What kind of creature are you?" The gazimon asked.

"It doesn't matter," the second said as he made his way over. "The boss said if she made trouble, we could have some fun."

"Oh, right!" The first said, finally making it back to his feet.  
Willow stood in a defensive stance. Her fists were balled in residual fury. She would take them both if she had to.

_You'll need more than your fists, child._

Willow jerked in surprise and whirled around at the voice that seemed to echo over her thoughts. "Who...?" It was a _man's_ voice. _Now, I'm hearing voices..._ This nightmare was just determined to make her crazy. She caught the eyes of the gazimon and saw they thought the same. _Yeah, great. Let's all laugh at the crazy human._

Sunmon floated back into the air and shook off the residue of the gazimon's attack. When she locked eyes with him, she had a feeling he had heard the voice too. "Will." Sunmon's gaze moved lower. Willow followed it and her eyes widened. Her pocket was _glowing_. No, that wasn't it. The glow came from _inside_ her pocket. She reached her hand into the loose jean folds and hesitated as the cold object brushed against her fingers. "What...?" She pulled it out and stared at the alien device she now held in her hand.

_Digivice..._

She didn't know where the thought came from, but she didn't have time to think about it. A bright light struck the little sunmon and encased the digimon in a bright sphere. Her..._digivice_ was still glowing as she stared at the events unfolding before her.

"Sunmon digivolve to...Coronamon!"

The light cleared. Willow blinked. The little sunmon was gone. In replace of him was a taller red beast that reached up to her waist in height. It had bracelets with a circular design that exactly matched its headgear. The band on its head had a flame burning at its center and there was another flame on its tail. A puff of yellow fur covered its chest. It looked almost...cute. "...Sunmon?"

"I'm Coronamon now; the rookie form of Sunmon. You helped me digivolve! Thank you, Will!" The little beast grinned. "Now to show those gazimon what happens when they mess with us! Petit Prominence!" Flames erupted around Coronamon's form. His fiery hands gripped the bars of his cage and Willow watched in shock as they melted away.

"Wow." Willow breathed.

"Thanks again," Coronamon smiled for only a moment before he went into battle. He looked more like a large ball of flame as he tossed the gazimon around. Willow wasn't surprised when the gazimon ran off.

"Cowards!" She couldn't resist yelling after them. She turned to Coronamon afterwards with her own smile. She could get used to this dream. "We make a good team!"

"Yep! They never stood a chance!"

* * *

At that exact moment, seven other kids got their own digivices. Gennai smiled as he felt the energy flowing from their creation. There was hope now.

"You think something's funny, Gennai?" The voice spoke from the shadows. "I wouldn't be laughing. Nothing can stop me! Especially not some child."

Gennai didn't bother searching for the voice. He knew he wouldn't find it. "There is much you need to learn about the powers of destiny. You shouldn't underestimate your enemies so early in the game." He looked skyward through the crystalline orb he knew as his prison. Somewhere above him was the sun. He didn't need to see it to know it was still shining. He had faith it was and that was all he needed. Just like his faith in the eight children that would soon be legends.

"We'll see how long you optimism lasts. It won't be long now before this world crumbles at my touch."

* * *

**A/N:**** I love reviews. They make me happy and get me in a writing mood. This fic is a first and needs critics :)**


	2. No Walk in the Park

**A/N:**** Here's the next chapter of Digimon Origins! This was on the harder side due to all the Japanese. I have given you a cheatsheet on the words I used. The next chapter will be started immediately. I want to get all my OCs into the Digital World as soon as possible :D The twins were otherwise fun to write. They digimon will be different in rookie form, but for now they are the same. I'll be posting pics on my DA page (I'm Donnysgirl there) of all my characters. So far, only Will has a pic (hers is also my title page), but I just finished another one of the twins. Please enjoy!**

******Japanese:  
Eeto - (uhm)  
Henjin - (weirdo)  
Yatta! - (Yes!; I did it!)  
Baba - (Grandmother)  
Ko-kun - (nickname + honorific)  
Neechan - (big sister + honorific)**

* * *

"_Neechan_, I want to go play!"

Itou Hana didn't look up as her twin came barging into their room. She was used to her brother's exuberant nature, but that didn't mean she tended to listen to it. She held a book open on her bed as she lay on her chest with her twisted legs held in the air. This book was one of her favorites. She grinned as she held her head up with one hand, elbow on her bed. It was just getting to the climax.

"_Neechan!_"

Her brother wasn't going to let her read in peace. She felt his heavy weight press against her back as he climbed on top of her. She winced as one of her twin braids was firmly pulled. "Ko-_kun_..." Hana sighed. She looked up at Naoko's face, so much like her own. Outwardly, they were identical in every way but their gender. She looked back down at her book, "I'm reading."

"So...can we play now?"

"Did you hear anything I just said?" Hana glanced up at her brother again, wearily.

"Of course I did! You said 'Yes, Ko_-kun_ I _will_ play with you. Thank you for saving me from this really boring book!'" Naoko grinned as his hands came around and covered his sister's eyes.

"You got all that from two words?" Hana tugged at the offending hands with a groan. It looked like reading was going to be out.

"Of course not, _Neechan!_ I got it from our twin bond!" Naoko said in a sing-song voice full of innocence. Hana narrowed her eyes at him.

"Naoko! Hana! Why don't you two go play outside? It's such a nice day today." Their grandmother's voice drifted into their room.

"But _Baba!_" Hana grumbled. Naoko just looked _too_ pleased with himself. She pushed him off of her and watched him topple off the bed.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed a second before he hit the ground. It was a wonder he still had that grin plastered on his face. "Are we going out now?"

"I guess so..." Hana sighed and put her book away. Maybe if she brought it along, she could read it outside? She grinned at her new idea as she stuck the book in her shoulder bag.

"_Yatta_! _Neechan _is going to play with me!" Naoko threw his fists into the air, his hazel eyes bright, before taking Hana's hand. "Let's go, let's go!"

"I'm going..." Hana sighed, resigned. She pulled on a sleeveless hooded jacket over her t-shirt and slipped into tennis shoes. A pair of gloves finished her outfit before she was ready to face the world. She was never the outgoing type. Her room was her haven, but that wasn't going to be the case today.

"You're wearing a jacket?" Naoko asked, peering around at her in such a motion that caused his single pony-tail to bounce. "And jeans? It's summer, you know!"

Hana looked over at her brother's t-shirt and shorts with a frown. "So? I can wear jeans if I want."

"Whatever, _henjin_," He said as his gloved hands pulled at the corners of his mouth and stuck his tongue at her.

"Do you want me to play with you or ignore you?" Hana's own hazel eyes narrowed.

"Play?"

"Then, come on. I'll race you," She smirked before speeding out of the room.

"Hey, wait up!" Naoko cried as ran to catch up.

Hana ignored her brother. This was her revenge for his teasing. Her shoulder bag caught the air a few times as she took the front stairs two at a time. She squealed as Naoko nearly clipped her fingers when he slid down the railing with laughter. "Hey!" She yelled after him.

"Na na na-na na!" Naoko sang.

Hana grinned, mischievously, at the game as she increased her speed. That's when things began getting weird. The world seemed to shift and swirl around her brother until she could no longer see him. In his place, for only the briefest of moments, she saw another world. She saw mountains reaching up like daggers to slice into the sky. A group of monsters she could only see silhouettes of seemed to march across her vision.

Then it was gone. Hana hesitated long enough for Naoko to glance back at her. "Are you coming or what?" He asked her.

"_Eeto_... yeah!" She shook off the feeling she got from the strange experience and caught up with her twin.

The walk to the park was uneventful. It was only a few miles from their house and a regular hangout for the twins. Naoko ran ahead with a shout of his excitement. Hana just smiled before looking for a place to read her book. The park had wooden benches scattered among the trees and shrubberies. She chose a seat shadowed by a weeping maple, but as she headed towards it, the world around her seemed to shift again. She saw a man who looked to be in his twenties. He was wearing a cream-colored robe which looked odd to her. As she stared at the image, she noticed the man seemed to be surrounded by light.

"_Neechan_...?" Naoko's voice came from behind her. His shocked voice mirrored hers. She turned towards him and noticed she wasn't the only one seeing things. What was going on? She glanced back at the flickering image only a moment before it disappeared.

"What was that...?" Hana asked aloud.

"_Neechan_..."

She turned at her brother's voice.

"Why is the park empty?" Naoko asked and he was right. As Hana looked around the park, she realized there wasn't a single person there other than them. The day was getting stranger. "I want to go back home..." Her brother's voice was now so quiet.

"Ko-_kun_..." Hana walked over to put her arms around her twin. She wouldn't show her own fear. Not in front of Naoko. The park was no longer a place to have fun. It was time to go back home...

_Your destiny awaits_.

Before either twin could comprehend what the male voice meant, bright beams of light sliced through the ground in front of them. Both children held onto each other tighter as they watched two strange devices appear in the light. They almost ran from the strange phenomenon, but something about the light felt...inviting. The twins couldn't resist reaching out to grab a device each. As they held it, they immediately knew what they were. Their own digivice...

The light grew brighter before it struck the twins, engulfing them in its radiance. For a moment, all was peaceful. Then the peace shattered. They were hurtling through space. Hana tightened her hand around Naoko as they fell into the vortex of light.

* * *

It ended almost as soon as it began. Naoko found himself lying face-first in dirt. He didn't think anything was broken. The last time he broke his arm was in gym class and he would never forget how much it _hurt_. He would definitely know if he broke anything again. He moved to push himself up, spitting out dirt, before he remembered horror stories of people moving when they didn't know they were hurt and making things worse. _Yeah, but I'm _not_ hurt. ...Right?_ He quickly sat up with that thought in mind. Hana would know.

"_Neechan!_" He searched the area for his sister and widened his eyes at the strange new world he landed in. "Weird..." He could see hills of bare earth for miles. Dagger-like mountains shot high into the air. He wondered how much he could see from on top of one of them.

"Ko-_kun!_"

Naoko pulled himself to his feet and looked around, but he couldn't see his sister anywhere. "Where are you?"

"Down here!"

He followed his twin's voice down one of the hills, pausing only once to roll down it instead. It was so much more fun to use the hill like a slide. That _is _what they're there for. At least according to the great Naoko!

"Ko-_kun..._" Hana's voice sighed above him. Naoko grinned up at his twin before bouncing to his feet.

"That was fun! You should try it, _Neechan_!" He grinned.

"I would rather not." She tapped her foot in impatience. "We don't have time for that! Look, over there!" She pointed off into the near distance.

Naoko followed her finger towards a small village. The houses looked to be made of the same colored stone as the ground beneath their feet. As he watched the little village, he saw what had drawn his sister's attention. The village looked alive with activity. Flags of various colors stood out between the houses and strange looking creatures of various shapes and sizes wandered around between them.

"Whoa!" A voice yelled out from behind the twins. They both turned as a green soccer ball-sized _something _bowled into Naoko. The boy fell backwards with an 'oof!'

"Ko-_kun_?" Hana asked.

"Sorry! I'm really sorry for my friend!"

The new voice came from above, but Naoko was too busy staring at the creature lying on his chest. It wasn't just a green soccer ball. It was one with big red eyes, a mouth; and with feet protruding out of the bottom, and two..._leaves_ growing out of the top. A red bandana was tied around the stem of the leaves. "What are you?" He asked as he poked it.

"I'm Sup-!" The soccer ball began but another voice interrupted it.

"Tanemon! We're just tanemon! Don't get him started, please. He'll never stop!" The second, currently unknown, voice spoke again from the top of the hill. Naoko finally looked up and saw _another_ green soccer ball, except this one didn't have a bandana. The new soccer ball quickly bounced down the hill to stand in front of them. "You're strange looking. What are _you_?" It asked.

"Tanemon never lets me have any fun." The first soccer ball - _Tanemon_ - said, grumpily. "I have a cape for a reason, yanno!"

"You just found it." The second argued back.

"It came to me from above!"

"Stop while you're still a mon."

"Mon?" Hana spoke up. Naoko found her also staring at the bizarre creatures.

"Digimon!" They both cried out together.

"You are both tanemon?" Naoko asked, next. The digimon nodded.

"Then how do you tell yourselves apart?" Hana asked.

"Easy!" They said in unison.

"I have a bandana and she doesn't!" Spoke one. "You can call me Super-Tanemon! Ah-hah! I said it before you could stop me!"

"It does make it easier, I guess..." The second grumbled.

"I'm Hana," the female human said. "This is my brother, Naoko." As she spoke, their digivices glowed. Digital sounds emanated from them as the twins pulled them from their pockets. The devices were responding to the tanemon!

"_Eeto...Neechan..._ The random devices are glowing..." Naoko said, stating the obvious.

"I can see that, Ko_-kun_." Hana sounded wary. "I want to know why. Tanemon, do you...?"

"We've never seen anything like it, but someone in Tanemon Village might know." The normal Tanemon said. "We were just on our way there before Tanemon fell down the hill."

"I meant to do that, you know!" S-Tanemon complained.

"Sure," Tanemon brushed the other's comment away as she continued. "The festival attracts all sorts of digimon! You can follow us!"

"A festival?" Naoko shot his fist into the air, "Let's go!"

"We might as well, I suppose." Hana smiled at her twin's antics before they turned towards their destination. Next stop, Tanemon Village!

* * *

**A/N:**** A festival? What kind of festival could it be? It looks like the twins are having better luck than Will. Will it last? Find out next time on Digimon, Digital Monsters!**


	3. Carnaval de los Monstruos de Digital

**A/N:**** Yay, new chapter, right? Well, I'm happy for it. May even start the next chapter right now, too. My sister is with me on voice chat still so I can right (her being the co-writer/beta type person XD)**

* * *

**Episode 3: __****Carnaval de los Monstruos de Digital**

Mia Gomez fixed her long, curly brown hair into a tighter pony as she watched her reflection. She felt cheerleader practice had gone well today. Maybe this year, they could win the California state championship.

"Hey Mia! Do you want to head to the mall today?" One of her friends, Julie, called to her, " I heard that there was a sale on make-up!"

"Oh my gosh! Really?! We should totally head over there!" Mia squealed, turning to Julie so her hair bounced against her back. "I was hoping for some new eye shadow!"

"Totally! I'll go tell the girls and we will wait outside for you to finish up."

"Okay, I shouldn't be too long." Mia watched as her friend walked out of the locker room and her facade started to fade. It's not easy to play the part that she got into since her middle school years started. She definitely didn't enjoy the finer bites of it, but at least she didn't feel left out anymore. She finally felt accepted and popular. Julie wasn't so bad, either. She was the nicer one of the bunch.

Mia finished up and joined her friends outside and they started their walk to the mall. In the corner of her eyes, she saw a strange shadow of a creature that looked to be dancing. It only lasted for a short time and then it was gone. She stopped walking and looked around to see if she could find out what it was but it didn't happen again.

"Mia? What's wrong?" Julie asked after she noticed that Mia had stopped walking.

"...Nothing," She sighed. She heard the other girls giggling at her. Mia knew they thought she was being odd. "I thought I saw Miles Stace. He is such a loser!" She laughed with the girls. _Close save, Mia_. She really had to be more careful. She couldn't get kicked out of the group _now_ after everything she did to get _in_.

She was grateful she didn't see anything else on her way to the mall. Maybe it really was just her imagination. She sighed as the other girls oohed and aahed over the new merchandise. She shouldn't be letting it worry her. She had other things to worry about. "I'm going to head back home, girls. I'm feeling a little off today." She told her friends before leaving them to ogle over the new salesclerk.

Her house was only a few blocks from the mall. She hurried home and unlocked the door with her key. She was immediately welcomed by her six-year-old brother. "Jose!" Mia laughed, "At least let me in the door!"

"Mia, I've been waiting for you to get back! I got my first Report Card! It says I got all A's! I'm going to be smart just like you!" Jose exclaimed. _I wish I can be considered inteligente by other people... but then I would be thought of as a loser..._

"That's great, Jose! How about you let me put my stuff down and I'll make you a treat to celebrate? Does that sound good?" Mia asked with a smile as she gave her brother a big hug.

"Yay!" Jose finally detached himself from her and ran off to find their mom. _Little nin__õs_ are so innocent. Mia walked up the stairs and paused. She was looking at a weird shimmer down the hallway and she saw the dancing shadow again. Its movement would almost be considered beautiful if it didn't mean that she was seeing things. Mia shook her head to make the image go away and continued to her bedroom. She couldn't wait to get her contacts out. They were bugging her all day. She couldn't show her discomfort to her friends for fear that they would find out that she wore corrective lenses. Glasses were for ugly nerds. _Like me..._

Next thing she knew, an orb of bright light appeared in front of her. She quickly covered her eyes with her arm before they could adjust. When she was able to remove her arm, she noticed that a strange device was floating in front of her. As she stared at what she came to know as her digivice, she felt a tug at her navel. The world swirled around her in a burst of colors before SPLAT! She landed in something unpleasant. _Ugh... I feel queasy..._ She slowly pushed herself off her landing pad before she was struck with fear. She was staring at what she fell on...and it was moving.

"I feel flat." The _thing_ said.

"That's because there's some weird _thing_ on top of you." Another voice said. "You know, it's not very nice to land on people. Our whole day is ruined now! We were going to have fun at a party too."

"Party?" Mia glanced up from her struggle to get off the fleshy thing beneath her. "Eek! Mouse!" She squealed as her eyes landed on the purple mouse. She scrambled backwards, falling over her own legs.

"Mouse? Where?" The mouse looked around as it spoke. ..._It spoke?!_ "Wait...what's a mouse?"

"You're a mouse!" Mia squealed.

"Me?" The mouse pointed to itself with a look of confusion.

"Why are we yelling?!" The first voice yelled.

That's when her eyes saw..._it._ She didn't know what it was, but she knew what it looked like. "You're a golden poop!"

"You're a golden poop?" The poop asked. "You don't look like you are."

"No, you are!"

"You are?"

"Oh, forget it!" Mia threw her hands in the air.

"Forget what?" The poop looked to the mouse and they both shrugged.

"She's not a very smart digimon." The mouse whispered loudly.

"She's an ugly one too." The poop agreed.

"I'm right here and can hear you!" Mia grounded out. "_Idiota!_"

"Fiesty too." The poop declared.

"Ugh." Mia turned away in a huff. "Of all the places I could have fallen into, it just had to be with those guys." She kicked out at a rock, sending it spiraling out over a cliff. _Cliffs?_ She jerked her head up. There was not one cliff, but many. She couldn't believe her eyes. _Just where am I? It's sure not California._

"Hey, could you watch where you're going?"

Mia froze at the voice and glanced down at the speaker. All there was before her was a little blue ball of fur. It looked a little like a bear cub, except it didn't have feet...and it was blue. "...What are you?"

"I'm cubmon!" The bear said.

"You talk too...?"

"Doesn't everyone talk? I'm just an average little digimon."

"No, this is _loco_! I must have bumped my head a little too hard or something. This place...it can't be real!"

"Do you always talk aloud to yourself like that? You don't seem as lacking in the head as the sukamon and chuumon are." Cubmon kind of bounced into Mia's view and twitched its ear.

"No! I'm not... I mean, I don't... Why am I talking to it?" She turned her eyes skyward. Her fingers brushed through her hair and she cringed. "I'm so glad I'm going _loco_ in the safety of my own home. If the girls saw me like this..."

"You're doing it again. Will it be better if I was your companion? I think you need to talk to someone before you get any weirder." Cubmon frowned at her.

"...I guess I can go along with this weird dream for the moment. That is if you don't call me weird. I find it highly offensive... I mean, its like totally not cool, yanno?"

"Why do you talk like that?"  
"I'm not some geek or nerd. They're so low class. Trash, yuck."

"What's a geek or nerd?" Cubmon tipped her head. "I was talking about that weird voice you had at the end. I don't like it."

"You...don't?" Mia's eyes widened. She didn't know what to think of this strange creature before her.

"That's what I said, isn't it?" Cubmon said as she tilted her head in slight confusion. "So, are you going or what?"

"Going where...?" She didn't take her eyes off the odd little creature as Cubmon turned away.

"Over there, silly." Cubmon spoke, "The Carnival. Everyone's going there today. It's a grand celebration every year!"

"A...carnival?" Mia followed the strange digimon's glance towards a small little village in the background. She could barely remember the last time she went to a carnival with her family. "Are you sure I can go?" Her eyes brightened at the hope.

"Of course! No one gets denied at the Carnival!" Cubmon said as he took off on tiny little feet towards the village.

"Hey, wait up! You run fast for a little guy!" Mia took off after him. She raced after her digimon, and cleared a sand dune just in time to see a small plant thing slide down right into Cubmon.

"Hey, hey! Watch where you're going!" Cubmon said as he bounced in his frustration.

"You look really bad doing that, yanno?" The plant said. "Like a bouncing poof ball."

"Look who's talking, Tanemon." Another plant-thing said as it lead two children over the hill the first came from.

"It's Super-Tanemon! Remember?" The plant said, "_You're_ just boring old Tanemon."

"Ooooooh, I'll... I'll..." Cubmon stuttered in anger. "_Karate Head-butt!_" With that, the little digimon charged the plant, head-butting it just as it said. Super-Tanemon fell back and its red cape flipped over its head.

"You didn't even dodge that! You're so lame!" The other plant said.

"Owie..." Super-Tanemon whined.

Mia was too busy staring at the two _children_ to comment on the digimon's antics. "People! I'm _not loco_! Or...I'm not the only one_ loco_!" She said as she restrained herself from the _need_ to glomp these new people.

"Super-Tanemon!" The boy said, "Are you alright?!"

The digimon bounced up like nothing happened. "Nothing can hurt _the_ Super-Tanemon!" It cried before bouncing over to the boy. Only to trip over the cape still obscuring its vision.

The other plant laughed. "Suuuure," It said.

"You're always mean to me, Tanemon." The male plant whined.

"Because you do stupid things like this all the time." The tanemon hopped over to Cubmon. "I'm sorry for him. He really doesn't know what he's saying half the time. I think his egg was cracked before he hatched."

The girl walked over to Mia. She inclined her head a few inches in a small bow, causing her strawberry-blonde pigtails to bounce behind her. "Sorry about all this. I'm Itou, Hana. This is my twin brother, Naoko."

"I'm Mia Gomez," Mia offered her hand to the female twin. Hana stared at the hand before taking it a bit awkwardly. "I haven't met many Asians."

"You're Japanese is very good, considering that," She said with a small smile.

"...I don't speak Japanese. I only speak English and Spanish." Mia tipped her head in confusion.

"You're speaking it now."

"No... I'm not..." Mia suddenly had the worst thought, _maybe they actually _are_ crazy._..

"I've never knew much of those languages," Tanemon said, having unknowingly bounced over to them as they were talking. "Are those the languages used where you came from?"

"Guys, guys, guys!" Super-Tanemon yelled out. "I think I can see Biothunderbirdmon and Eaglemon beginning the Flight of Prosperity! We're going to miss it allllll!"

"There will always be more. We can't possibly miss the whole thing!" Tanemon returned.

"I'm not missing a thing. I'm off! Coming, Mia?" Cubmon called as he glanced back at Mia.

"Of course I am!" Mia said, completely forgetting the earlier confusion for the moment. "I want to see what this carnival is all about!" That finally got the now larger group to race to the village before them.

"I'll get there first!" Naoko called.

"No way, _I_ will!" exclaimed Super-Tanemon.

"This isn't a race, you know!" Hana called.

"Don't be such a fun killer!" The two returned.

_This is sure going to be interesting,_ Mia thought to herself. _Much more interesting than a trip on the town with the girls, that's for sure..._

* * *

**A/N:**** What is this carnival all the Digimon are so eager to get to? Will it be as interesting as Mia believes it will be? Find out next time on~ Digimon, Digital Monsters: Origins!**


	4. Something's Rotten in Denmark

**A/N:**** So I decided not to sit on this any longer. I finished this the same night as the chapter before (last night). I was on a roll. If I messed up some British lingo, please say something. I'm just an unsuspecting American who finds British phrases so entertaining XD There will be a French-speaking character to. The French is written in English and italicized. Keep that in mind when you read :) If you want to see an uncolored version of the two main characters in this chapter, check out my DA page under Donnysgirl! I'm still trying to get that group pic colored :) I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

**Episode 4: Something's Rotten in Denmark**

Ten-year-old Lucian Allistair Norrington Brackenbury, son of Lord Brackenbury of England, was not a happy little chap. All he wanted to do was run around in the mud like all the _normal_ kids his age. He ran up to one of the large windows in the embassy and watched the French people go about their busy days, whether by car or just walking in large crowds. _They're probably having much more fun than I._ He sighed.

"Don't run, Lucian! You might fall and get your little outfit all ruined before the grand ball." A lady called out.

Luke frowned before looking over at the lady. _I won't be getting much fun around here at all, that's for sure..._ "Yes, ma'am," he spoke, hurriedly, before _walking_ away. As soon as he was out of her sight, he ran the rest of the way to the front doors. Two guards awaited him there, staring him down to a skidded stop.

"Where are you heading off to?" One of the guards asked.

"Dad said I could play outside while he worked...?" Luke tried.

"Are you asking me? Or telling me?"

"Telling. Yeah, telling!" He smiled, innocently, with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Oh really. That won't be too hard to confirm. Henry, do you mind?" The guard glanced at the one beside him.

Luke's eyes widened, partially. "No, no, that's okay! He's _really_ busy, you see..."

"I see..." The second guard, Henry, spoke. "We can just forget this ever happened. Don't you agree, Benard?"

"I believe it would be the best course of action," Benard said. "What do you think, young Lord?"  
Luke scowled, but before he could say anything, there was a crash from somewhere behind him. The boy jerked his head around to catch the action.

"_Hahahahaha! Faster than a speeding bullet...!_" A young boy spoke in fluent French as he ran and slipped down the hall. "_Vive la France!_" A good dozen guards trailed behind him as he skirted the corridor. His bucket hat flew off his auburn curls and landed smack over Luke's face.

"_Excuse me,_ gamin," the boy said as he backtracked and whipped the hat off Luke's unamused face. "_Places to go, fancy rooms to explore, fat guards to elude. You know how it is." _In the time it took for the crazy French boy to say that, the guards had fully surrounded the both of them. "_Oh dear..."_

"_...You're _barking_ mad!"_ Luke said, matching the boy's French.

"_No, no, no, I got this._" The boy removed the rope around his waist. A plastic hook was tied securely to one end. He slowly spun the rope until it picked up enough speed, then tossed it at the rafters above.

Luke was surprised when the rope actually stuck. That surprise quickly turned to wide-eyed fear when the boy grabbed him and swung from the rope over the heads of the guards. "_This is completely mental!_ _Put me down, I say!"_

"_You look like- aiiiee!"_ The boy began before the rope snapped.

Luke found himself sprawled over the older boy. He quickly stood and brushed himself off like the boy might have transferred some of his crazy onto him. "_Don't _ever_ touch me again!"_

"Are you alright, young Lord?" One of the guards asked.

"I'm quite alright!" Luke snapped back.

The boy popped up like a jack-rabbit. "_Come on,_ gamin!_ It's adventure time!_" He scampered over, grabbing Luke's wrist and yanking him along. "_As I tried to say before, you look like you need one!"_

"_I need no such thing! Stop calling me a little boy! I'm ten years old!"_

"_I'm twelve,"_ The boy ignored the previous statements. "_The name's Adrian Bonnet! What's yours, _gamin_?"_

Luke tugged back against the stronger boy, digging his heels into the ground. "_I'm not going anywhere with you!"_

"_But you already are! See?"_ Adrian escaped up the stairs. He didn't get far before a dozen more guards blocked their path. "_Oh oh..."_

"_Do you have any idea how much trouble you're getting me into?!" _Luke said through his teeth.

"_That's the best part! If you don't run the risk of getting in trouble, you didn't have fun the right way! Now..." _Adrian quickly glanced around. When a smirk was aimed at Luke's direction, the younger boy knew he was doomed. "_The window is our only chance!"_ He peaked outside, grinning. "_It's perfect! I've jumped worse at Granny's!"_

"_You've jumped... _Bloody hell!_ You're going to get me killed!"_

"_You won't know until you try, right?"_ Adrian grabbed Luke's arm and yanked him out the window with him.

Luke screamed in pure terror at the sensation of falling. He could hear the guards calling out after him until they faded into silence. It was a peaceful silence. Calming. _Is this what death feels like?_

"On me again? And you haven't even bought me dinner yet." Adrian's voice drifted out at him.

_Nope. It's not. It's hell._ His eyes snapped open at the horrible image of the red-head beneath him. He scrambled off of him, dusting off the crazy once again. "You're absolutely mad, you know that?! You're lucky I'm not dead!"

"I figured we'd have a soft landing." Adrian didn't bother to stand. He gazed up at Luke with a very...bizarre expression.

"A soft... _How?!_" Luke's fists clenched. "You're a raving lunatic!"

"A shadow. A very inviting shadow. It looked fun." Adrian grinned.

"You jumped... You jumped with _me_...because of a _shadow?!"_

"A nice one, yeah. It was singing a peaceful lullaby. Didn't you hear it?"

"_NO! _I don't hear crazy other than the codswallop coming out of your gob!"

"It's still playing," the boy looked over his shoulder before shifting to his side. "Do you think it's a celebration for our bid for freedom?"

"No, I..." That's when Luke realized he was _not_ outside his embassy as he originally thought. "Wha- What a minute...where _are_ we?" Luke scanned his surroundings in gathering horror. It looked more like a village, except the houses were rounded and made of some kind of hay. Colorful decorations and lights were scattered between the buildings. Luke could even hear the music now. It was an odd beat. Unusual to anything he had heard at home. Voices chattered over the tune like a dozen insects fighting for attention. It was all too much for Luke.

"Chicchimon! We have to get moving! The offering is about to begin!"

"If only I could digivolve... Then they'll really see what we digimon are made of!"

The voices caught Luke's attention in an instant and he quickly searched them out. Adrian jumped up beside him, gripping his arm with both of his. Luke tried to shake him off, but failed as the speakers floated into view.

"You see that yellow puff-ball that kinda looks like a chick's head with a red feather on its forehead?" Adrian asked.

"...Yeah...and you see that big pudgy wasp?" Luke asked.

"Yeah." Adrian nodded, vigorously. "Weird, isn't it?"

"I must be dreaming. Or in a coma. Or..." Luke rambled on.

The wasp sped over to them at that moment. "What are you doing here? Are you going to tattle on us?"

"It's speaking to me..." Luke's eyes widened.

"It's speaking to both of us, I think," Adrian sounded like he was beginning to enjoy this. He released Luke's arm and grinned at the wasp. "Hey there! I'm Adrian Bonnet!"

"Do you introduce yourself to everyone?" Luke asked with his eyes narrowed at the redhead.

"Yes!" Adrian grinned back at him.

"I doubt they're Ladydevimon spies," The chick thing said as it approached. "Too scrawny."

"I beg your pardon!" Luke objected.

"You're right, Chicchimon," the wasp said, "Must be with those weird humans that arrived an hour ago."

"Humans? Where?" Luke asked.

"Oh, the star girl is dancing for the tanemon just out there," the wasp, which had to be Puroromon, said.

The two boys ran to the edge of a hut and there she was. The brunette was dancing on a stage of crates in the center of the village. Luke could even see two more human children watching this from the crowd. _Are they the only three people here?_

"Don't go out there!" Puroromon said before they could take a step out of the shadow of the hut. "If the sentinels see you, you may become the offering!"

"What is this offering?" Luke asked as he turned back.  
"The offering is a member of this small village that is taken far away! No one knows where they end up, but they're never seen again!" Chicchimon exclaims, its small little wings flapping the air in its distress.

"That sounds no fun," Adrian said with a frown of his own. "We should take them down!"

"No!" Luke cried as he grabbed Adrian by the arm. "It's too dangerous. What if we got taken? Then we'll never leave this place!"

"Oh, don't be scared, _gamin_." Adrian shook his head in pity. "There's no fun in that!"

"...Wait..." Only now did Luke realize something he should have caught onto earlier. "You know English?

"No, just French," Adrian shrugged. "Come on!" He pulled against Luke's hold and yanked him right into view of the crowd. They didn't get far, though, before bright lights awoke before them. Strange devices formed as they instinctively held out their hands.

"You got strange devices too?" Puroromon asked as he flew around Luke's head.

"It calls to me...for some reason..." Chicchimon said as he landed on Adrian's head. "I'll just...rest my wings here. Don't mind me..."

Adrian yanked the chick off his head and cuddled it. "Does that mean you're my new friend?"

"Ugh, I suppose..." Chicchimon sighed. "Don't squish me! I can't breathe, you know!" His wings flapped, uselessly, in slight-panic, but it was enough to cause Adrian to loosen his grip.

"I've always wanted a buddy, you know?" Puroromon said as it landed on Luke's shoulder. "If you'll take me?"

"I guess..." Luke said as he watched him.

"Great! Guess what? That means you might be able to digivolve afterall, Chicchimon! We will win!" Puroromon exclaimed as it took off in flight once again.

* * *

**A/N:**** What is this offering all about, you ask? You'll have to find out next time on Digimon, Digital Monsters: Origins!**


End file.
